


Fix Me

by HeyYahxLetItGo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinyoung wants to help, M/M, Mark's dad is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYahxLetItGo/pseuds/HeyYahxLetItGo
Summary: College MarkJin AU





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Mark!" Jackson yelled at he borderline tackled the taller male.

"Oof- Damnit Jackson, what did I tell you about jumping on me?!" Jackson yelped as he shoved the younger off him. "Show some respect!"

"Ah, Hyung, you're so mean to me!" Jackson giggled and smiled and he pulled his friend into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in months and you expect me to not be exited? You wouldn't even let me pick you up from the airport, I had to wait a whole extra 24 hours for school to start! I missed you..." Jackson trailed off and snuggles his face into Mark's shoulder, causing the older to laugh.

"I missed you too, you hoe." Mark cooed and ran his fingers through Jackson's hair soothingly. "How about we go get some ice cream to commemorate my return from America, hm?"

That made Jackson perk up and grin brightly.

"Yes!!!!!" Grabbing Mark's arm, Jackson immediately started dragging him to the on-campus ice cream shop. Mark ordered and paid for them both and proceeded to hand Jackson his ice cream, giggling as he tried to shove the whole cone in his mouth.

Jackson smiled after he succeeded in inhaling his ice cream and leaned into Mark as they walked around campus.

"I really did miss you. It's stupid that your parents made you stay in America that long with them."

"Oh, quit whining, I hadn't seen them in person in a couple years."

Jackson just rolled his eyes and pouted, making the taller smile and ruffle his hair.

_Cute..._

"...Mark? Are you listening to me?"

Mark's eyes quickly shot away from Jackson's face as he nodded curtly.

"Yup, yeah, absolutely."

"Alright, Good, because I'm throwing a party tonight and you better be there."

Mark smiled softly and booped Jackson's nose.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
•  
•  
•  
Oh, how he wished he had missed it. It was too loud, too many people were trying to jump his bones, and he couldn't for the life of him find anyone he knew. Well, _technically_ , he had found Yugyeom and BamBam but they were... preoccupied with their tongues down each other's throats so he decided to just leave them alone.

He felt a solid weight collide with his back and he spun around, ready to smack whatever drunken student had decided to plow into him for the 20th time that night.

However, when he felt Jackson wrap his arms around his neck and give him a drunken smile, he couldn't help but melt.

"H-Hey, Marky Mark!"

"Hi, Jackson. You okay?"

Jackson nodded but slumped against Mark, leaving him to the conclusion that he was definitely not okay. Mark sighed and picked up the shorter male with a bit of a struggle and carried him upstairs to the bathroom, setting him in front of the toilet.

"Jackson, I need you to puke all that alcohol up, okay?"

All he got was a small grunt in return. Singing, he tipped Jackson's head back and forced three of his fingers down the shorter's throat. The second he felt Jackson start to puke, he pulled his fingers out and rubbed his back soothingly as Jackson emptied his stomach.

"There, better now?"

"Mhm... Thanks, M-Marky!"

Jackson gave him a lopsided smile and Mark couldn't help but return it.

"Anytime. God knows you can't take care of yourself, someone has to do it."

Jackson threw himself in Mark's lap and buried his face in his chest. "M-Marky, you're too g-good to me, I don't deserve it..."

"Oh, be quiet. You're perfect, you deserve the world."

Jackson peeked up at him with doe eyes, a soft blush staining his cheeks.

"Really? Y-You think I'm perfect?"

"Of course I do! You're all I've got, silly."

"H-Hey, Marky?"

"Hm?"

"Y-Yugyeom said I should tell you something b-but I'm scared too..."

"Well, what is it? You know I'm always here for you I promise I won't judg-"

"I love you."

_Fuck..._

**_Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904_ **

 


	2. Love Shot

There was a loud gunshot and the sound of glass shattering rung through everyone's ears.  There was loud screaming downstairs and Mark looked at Jackson, worriedly.  They had to find a way out of the house as soon as possible and as safe as possible.  Mark looked out the window to realize he was upstairs and there was no way he could just jump out the window.  Mark held up Jackson's chin with his thumb and his forefinger and looked deep into Jackson's eyes which were coated in fear "Marky-"  
"Sh!  Jackson, you have to listen to me, okay?"

  
"O-okay.."

  
Mark helped up Jackson and whispered to him "You need to stay quiet at all costs."

  
"But, Marky.  That's your job."

  
"Jackson.  Listen to me."

  
"Marky, I can fight them."

  
Jackson slurred as he tried running downstairs but Mark was fast enough to grab his shirt and pull him back "No you can't.  Listen to me."

  
"No, Marky, listen to **me**."

  
"You're going to run downstairs and to the nearest exit as fast as possible."

  
"Then what're you doing to do?"

  
"I'll figure something out.  You're safety is the most important.  I'll distract him."

Jackson shook his head wildly, tears falling from his face.  He ripped Mark's arms off him and sprinted downstairs.  Mark ran after him but he was too slow "JACKSON!!"  
Mark shreiked as Jackson launched himself at the man and pounded his fist into his face.  Mark could feel a waterfall of tears rush down his face.  Jackson looked Mark straight in the eye and yelled with broken sobs "Escape Mark!  All I care about is you!  If you die I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!!" Mark started hyperventilating as he shook his head wildly "No, Jackson."  
"Marky-!"  
The man pulled out his gun and Bambam jumped in between them and was shot, causing Yugyeom to scream.  Police sirens sounded and the gunman ran out.  Mark ran down the stairs and leapt towards Jackson, instantly stuffing his face in the stronger man's chest.  Mark wanted to say something.  He wanted to rant a long monolouge.  But the only thing that escaped his mouth were loud sobs as he held onto Jackson tighter than he has before.  Jackson stood up, picking up Mark and they carefully walk outside.  There were no words shared the rest of the night.

Admin: @JealousCarpetNinja

 


	3. Guilt

Mark woke up the next morning wrapped in Jackson's arms. He wondered briefly why he wasn't in his own bed before the events of the previous night flooded his mind. Mark bolted upright and shook Jackson awake.

"Jackson! Jackson!"

A groan is all he got in response.

"Jackson, wake the fuck up!"

Jackson whined and slowly blinked up at Mark. "What...?"

Mark's bottom lip started shaking and he smacked the rapper square across the face. "Motherfucker! Don't you _ever_ scare me like you scared me last night again, understand?!"

Mark sniffled and Jackson had the dignity to at least look mildly guilty. "I didn't want you getting hurt..."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want you getting hurt either! You mean more to me than my own life, do you have any idea how bad it would fuck me up if something happened to you?!" Mark looked down, his face flushed in shame from his outburst, and tensed up when he felt Jackson pull him back into his arms.

"I know, it's just... Mark, you mean more to me than you know, and never want you getting hurt. I was being stupid last night, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it kept you safe."

Mark felt his chest warm up and his stomach explode in butterflies, remembering the words that Jackson doesn't remember saying.

_"I love you."_

He sighed as he remembered it, wishing that he didn't. He felt tears begin to slip down his face, he knows _exactly_ how much he means to Jackson, but he can't reciprocate it... his dad would actually kill him if he found out he was gay.

"Marky? You doing okay?"

Mark shook his head and buried his face into Jackson's chest, starting to shake as he tried to muffle his sobs.

_I can't do this, I can't be around him... I love him too much and I shouldn't, I need to leave._

Jackson furrowed his brows as he felt a growing wet spot form on the front of his t-shirt. He cupped Mark's face and slowly tilted it up, making the older look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Mark. Tell me."

"I..." Mark paused and screwed his eyes shut. "I don't think we should hang out anymore."

Jackson felt his heart shatter. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Mark took a deep breath and stood up on shaky legs. "You do such stupid things when I'm around that I think it's best if we just... left each other alone." Mark hurt himself from his own words but swallowed down the bile in his throat. He bit his lip when he saw the teary-eyed look on Jackson's face but spun on his heel and ran out the door before he could get a word out. He knew that if he heard one word from Jackson, he'd crawl back into his lap and kiss him until the sun went down. The entire walk home, he could only feel one thing.

_Guilt._

**_Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904_ **

 


	4. Without Jackson

So Mark did his best to avoid Jackson.  Jackson would occasionally try to talk to him but Mark would turn around and talk to someone else.  Even if he didn't know who that other person was.  He couldn't bring himself to talk to Jackson.  He knew if he talked to him he'd ruin it all.

Right as the bell rang for the end of his class Yugyeom ran at him "Mark."  
"Yes?"  
"I heard you stopped talking to Jackson."  
Mark stays quiet and hangs his head low "I can't talk to him anymore."  
"Really?  My boyfriend got **shot** for heavens sake and **you're** complaining??"  
"Jackson isn't my boyfriend, Yugyeom."  
He snaped as he walked out of the class, Yugyeom still following beside him "You two were practically dating."  
"I know.  That's the problem."  
"Do you know how much you hurt him?"  
Mark death glared at Yugyeom and snapped "I don't wanna know how much I hurt him."  
"Jeez you've turned into a bitch."  
"Shut up."

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and walked away, not forgetting to knock down Mark's books before walking off.

Mark grabbed his books and walked home.  It was cold outside and he forgot to grab a coat.  Of course, this was the day where it decided to snow.  So, Mark was slipping and shivering with each step he took.

 He stopped to stuff his books in his backpack.  And throw it back onto his back.  He held onto his arms and continued to walk. 

He stopped when someone draped a coat around his shoulders.    It wasn't who he wanted it to be but he still turned around.

"You look like you're going to frost over."  
Mark held onto Jinyoung's coat and nodded, it was warm and smelled of mint.  Jinyoung looked at him, concern flooding his eyes "I've noticed you've been acting weird recently."  
"Have I?"  
"You have been ignoring most people."  
Mark nodded "Especially Jackson."  
"He confessed to me."  
"So?  Aren't you in love with him?"  
"I can't be with him, Jinyoung."  
"Yeah.  I can see why not.  He can be obnoxious and annoying."  
Mark opened his mouth to disagree but closed it again and nodded "He's a good friend but dating him would probably be a hassle.  Especially for someone as quiet as you."  
Mark stays quiet and just nods again "It must've sucked to lose your friendship with him due to a stupid confession."  
"Yeah.."  
"You deserve better than him anyway."  
Mark properly put on Jinyoung's coat and nodded "I guess I do."

They walked to Mark's house in silence.  Just knowing someone was there for him made Mark feel a little happier.  Even if he wished that person was Jackson.  "So, Mark?"  
"Hm?"  
"You know you can always talk to me if you need something to talk about."  
"Thank you, Jinyoung."  
"You're welcome, Mark."

Mark smiled gently as Jinyoung held his hand.  They walked in silence until they arrived to Mark's house.

Jinyoung hugged Mark and Mark let himself melt in his arms.  The soft scent of mint wafting over him.  He let his eyes slowly shut and spoke softly "Its just..   Weird not to have him around.."  
Mark rested his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder "He seems to want to talk to you."  
"I don't want to talk to him.."  
"Why's that?"  
"Its weird now."  
Mark lied.  It was quiet for a few seconds until Mark spoke up "Jinyoung?"  
"Yes, Mark?"  
"How're you so skinny?"  
"Well technically, Its my metabolism."  
Mark nods "Oh..  I wish I was as skinny as you."  
"Mark, shut up.  You're pretty."  
Mark smiled, chuckled, and let go of him "Nah, man."  
He took off Jinyoung's coat and handed it to him.  Jinyoung pushed Mark's hand back "Keep it.  I don't want you to freeze.  And you need a coat.  And you **are** pretty, mister.  Don't doubt yourself on that."  
Mark put the coat back on, a faint blush tinting his cheeks as he smiled "Thank you."  
"No problem, Mark."

Admin: [JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)

 


	5. Kiss

Mark sighed as he trudged to school, reflecting back on the week and feeling awful. Jackson hadn't talked to him in a _week_. A whole ass week. The only thing keeping it semi-tolerable was Jinyoung. Mark smiled softly to himself as he pulled Jinyoung's coat tighter around himself.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder so he pulled his earbuds out as he turned around, his breath hitching when he sees Jackson.

"I..."

"Shut up. We need to talk."

Jackson gripped his arm and tugged him into the secluded area behind the school, leaving Mark to helplessly stumble behind him. Mark growled and yanked his arm out of Jackson's grasp, proceeding to give him a hard look.

"What the fuck?"

"I miss you..."

Mark saw the shattered look on Jackson's face and felt like his heart just got ran through. He bit his lip harshly and looked down, wincing when he broke the skin. He felt so goddamn _guilty_ , he almost couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry... Jackson, I can't-"

"Can't what? Can't be around your own fucking friend? Listen, I know I fucked up when I confessed to you at that damn party, but I don't wanna lose you! Mark, you're all I've got, can't you see that?!"

There was this odd... desperation in Jackson's voice that Mark had never heard. _Ever_. He felt his heart break at how fragile Jackson sounded as he continued.

"I'm _sorry_. I fucked up.... I honestly thought you loved me back..."

Mark looked up and saw how vulnerable Jackson looked and he broke down into tears.

"No, you don't understand, that's the problem! I love you but I _can't_! Do you have any idea what my dad would do to me if he found out that I was gay? Jackson, he'd fucking kill me!"

Mark covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them, trying so hard to just make the pain of hurting his friend _stop_.

"Come live with me."

Mark's heart skipped a beat.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Come live with me. You won't have to deal with your dad anymore, just... stay with me..."

"Jackson, I _can't-_ "

Jackson cut him off by pulling him into a deep kiss. The second he pulled away, he went into a full panic.

"Wait, no, _fuck,_ Mark, I'm sorry-"

Mark had already bolted off.

**_Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904_ **

 


	6. Chapter 6

He stopped once he thought he was far enough away from Jackson.  He quickly dialed in Jinyoung's phone number and tugged his coat tightly around himself, muttering "Please pick up, please pick up.."

 

He felt a string of comfort when he heard Jinyoung's soft voice on the other side of the phone "Hey, Mark." 

"Jinyoung.."

Mark sniffs and grips onto his coat tighter, stuffing his face in his coat to smell the faint, almost faded, scent of Jinyoung "What happened?"

"Jackson.."

Mark shook his head "Where are you?"

"I'm in the park."

"Alright.  I'll be right there."

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome."

 

Mark sits on a bench and covers his mouth to muffle his sobs.  After a few minutes Jinyoung had shown up.  He sat beside Mark and Mark instantly clung to him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.  Jinyoung cradled Mark in his arms and played with his hair "What did Jackson do?"

Mark mumbled against Jinyoung's neck "He kissed me.."

"He did?"

Mark nodded and Jinyoung shook his head "That bitch."

Mark mumbled "I don't know what to do."

"Just don't talk to him.."

"I don't know..  He seemed so hurt.."

"But you don't want to date him, so don't let him force you."

Mark nods "Okay.."

They sit there for a while.  It was cold outside and they were both shivering but neither of them wanted to let go.  They felt so comfortable in each others arms that the thought of letting go was out of the question. 

 

But there had to be a point where they'd have to break apart from their embrace.  That was when Mark's dad called him "Mark, where are you?"

"I'm hanging out with a friend."

"Well, you have dishes to do today.."

Mark groaned "Fineee.  I'll be there."

"Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

 

Mark slowly let go of Jinyoung and Jinyoung squeezed him before letting go as well.  "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to."

"It's okay."

 

So they walked to Mark's house together hand and hand with their fingers intertwined.  Mark ceased to think about Jackson and could only think about how sweet it felt to hold Jinyoung's hand. 

 

They reached Mark's house and Mark instantly clung to Jinyoung.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jinyoung ruffled up Mark's hair and smiled "You too, cutie."

Mark blushed and hid his blushing face in his coat as Jinyoung giggled "Aww."

Mark squeezed Jinyoung before letting go and smiling brightly at him "Bye."

And he walked in his house, a little spring in his step and a huge smile on his face.

 

Admin: @jealouscarpetninja


	7. Coffee

**Marky Mark:**  
I'm bored :(  
[image attachment]

**Jinyoung:**  
So your first instinct was to dye your hair? It looks pretty 👏

**Mark:**  
Ah, thank you!!

Mark smiled to himself and swaddled himself further into his blanket, feeling his chest warm up, just from knowing that Jinyoung liked his new hair. He was a bit hesitant at first, but now he definitely loves it.

**Jinyoung:**  
Anytime, gorgeous. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee before school tomorrow?

**Mark:**  
Don't you usually do that with Youngjae?

**Jinyoung:**  
Yeah but... I don't know, I'd just rather be with you

Mark squealed like a 6 year old girl and grinned at his phone screen. Jinyoung would never give up his coffee meets with Youngjae, so that fact that Jinyoung would do that for _him_... Mark felt honored.

**Mark:**  
Yes!!!

**Jinyoung:**  
Alright, see you then cutie 💜

Mark whined at the pet name and buried his face in his pillow before falling asleep.  
•  
•  
•  
Mark showed up at the cafe feeling more confident than ever. He had a plain black T-Shirt on, ripped skinny jeans, and, of course, Jinyoung's coat. It almost seems like he never leaves the house without it anymore.

He took a step in, feeling as confident as ever, but felt his heart drop into his stomach when he saw Jackson there. Who, of course, saw him as well. As Jackson started to stalk toward him, all broad shoulders and thick muscle, Mark quickly retreated out of the coffee shop, praying that Jinyoung would understand. After a couple steps out, Mark spun on his heel to face Jackson when he felt his strong grip on his arm.

"L-Let me go."

"Why, so you can go whore yourself out to Jinyoung?"

Mark felt himself turn bright red and tears prick at his eyes immediately. No matter how bad Jackson and Mark's fights had been, he had _never_ called him a whore.

"Get off of me!" Mark tugged his arm away from Jackson and glared at him. Jackson just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're fucking ridiculous. You're so scared of your dad finding out you're gay, to the point where you'd reject me, but then you're out here fucking around with Jinyoung?! You're a fucking hypocritical _slut,_ Mark."

Mark was taken aback by Jackson's cruel tone and words that all he could do was stare with his mouth open like a fish.

"You know Jinyoung would never love you, right? All he wants is a new toy to play with, he'd never actually be interested in a whore. He's a fucking snake in the grass, and you're gonna get your heart broken, and I'm not gonna be there to put it back together this time. You're gonna have fucking _no one_ and you're gonna deserve it."

Mark broke down crying and leaned up against the wall of the coffee shop, not caring who's seeing him cry as Jackson stalks off and out of his life. A couple minutes later he feels arms wrap around him. He looks up and melts when he realizes it's Jinyoung.

"J-Jinyoung..."

"Ssh, Mark, it's so okay..."

Mark let Jinyoung pull him into his car so they had a bit of privacy. The second they were both in, Mark crawled into Jinyoung's lap and buried his face into Jinyoung's chest.

"Hey, Mark, it's okay. Breathe for me, okay?"

Jinyoung held Mark and rubbed his back soothingly until he felt the sobs stop slowly.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Mark sat up and rubbed his eyes, an involuntary pout sitting on his lips.

"J-Jackson saw me here, and he said I was wa hore... H-He said that you'd never actually like me and that y-you're just playing with me.."

Jinyoung felt his blood fucking _boil_. He slowly tilted Mark's face up to make him look at him and smiled softly, brushing the tears off his face with his thumbs.

"Listen to me carefully Mark, okay? You're not a whore, not even remotely-"

"But Jackson said-"

"I don't care what Jackson said. Jackson's a bitch who's lashing out because he can't have you. He's jealous so he's trying to hurt you. And as for the other thing he said..." Jinyoung paused to look Mark directly in the eyes, "I would _never_ hurt you or toy with you. I promise. You're too precious and adorable to ever want to hurt."

Mark smiled a bit at Jinyoung's mini-rant and hid his now-blushing face with his hands. Jinyoung grinned and ruffled his hair before pulling him out of the car.

"Now, let's get that coffee I promised you."

Mark nodded and snuggled into Jinyoung's side as they walked. Jinyoung chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Mark's waist, leading them up to the register.

"I-"

"Medium black coffee, and a Caramel Latte please."

Mark stares over at Jinyoung.

"How did you know what I was gonna order?"

Jinyoung looked a bit sheepish as he paid and led them off to the side to wait for their order.

"Mayhaps I asked Yugyeom."

Mark giggled and smiled. Jinyoung ran his hair through his hair and rolled his eyes. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I can't help it! You look adorable when you're shy."

Fuck. Now they're both blushing. Mark bit his lip and looked down to hide his giddy giggle and grabbed their coffees for them. Jinyoung grabbed his and whined when the cup was it enough to burn his hand and Mark laughed while grabbing a sleeve for the cup.

"Mark, don't laugh, this _hurts_."

"Awww, want me to kiss it better?"

Jinyoung paused and looked away to hide his blush. "Shut up and drink your coffee."  
•  
•  
•

**Jinyoung** :  
 _At 10:23 pm_  
My hand still hurts :(

**Mark:**  
I'm sorry :( try putting aloe on it, that's what I do

**Jinyoung:**  
I don't own any, I'm Broke™️

**Mark:**  
I'll kiss it better tomorrow ☺️

**Jinyoung:**   
_Typing..._

**Jinyoung:**  
 _At 1:13 am_  
I hope so 💜  
  


**_Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904_ **

 


	8. He Can't Be Mine

Jinyoung marched to Jackson's dorm and knocked loudly on the door.  Jackson opened it and looked at Jinyoung "What are **you** doing here."  
"I heard what you said to Mark.  You fucking bitch!"  
"You don't understand what he did!!"  
"Oh really?!! I understand pretty well."  
At this point they were just yelling at each other "Really??  You don't understand why he stopped talking to me!  It was stupid.  He isn't going to date you, Jinyoung."  
"Jackson!  He doesn't like you!  Stop forcing it upon him!!"  
"Jinyoung.  He **said** he liked me!"  
"You're lying."  
"He said he can't date me because of his dad."  
"You're lying."  
Jinyoung raises his voice "Hes just going to do the same thing to you."  
"You're lying!"  
Jinyoung yelled as he punched Jackson square in the face "He's been lying to you."  
"He wouldn't lie to me."  
Jinyoung punches him again "Mark is lying to **you** , Jackson.  He just doesn't want to hurt you."  
"Jinyoung.  I've known Mark longer than you ever have.  I can tell whether he's lying or not.  He's not lying to me."

Jinyoung spun around and ran to Mark's house, reminding himself "Jackson's lying, Jackson's lying.."  
He drummed his fist on the door and Mark answered it "Jinyoung!"  
He grinned and Jinyoung couldn't help but smile when he saw his coat still wrapped around Mark.  "You look adorable in that coat."  
Mark grinned, blushed, and rocked back and forth "Thank you."

Jinyoung sighed and said "So I talked to Jackson."  
Mark frowned and nervously played with the sleeves of his coat "He said something about you actually liking him back but you can't date him because of his dad?"  
"Well um.."  
Mark's frown deepened and he looked at Jinyoung with sad eyes "Well..  He is telling the truth..  I do like Jackson.."  
Mark stuffed his hands in his pockets and Jinyoung frowned "You do..?"  
"I do..  But I cant date him and-"

Jinyoung had already left and Mark felt like his heart broke into a million pieces. 

Jinyoung walked into the park where he comforted Mark just a few days ago.  He sat on the bench and tried to hold in his tears.  But the fact that Mark won't be able to be his and only his tore him apart.  "Jackson had him first.."  
Jinyoung mumbled and held onto his hands "They're meant to be together anyway.."

**Admin:[JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)**

 


	9. Come Back

Mark sighed as he walked to school in the snow, alone. He gripped onto Jinyoung's jacket, wishing he was there to keep him close and warm him up, just like he'd gotten into the habit of doing. He felt tears prick at his eyes at the thought of Jinyoung, who had been avoiding him for a week. Mark kicked a pile of snow out of frustration before wiping his eyes and finishing the walk to school.  
•  
•  
•  
After class, the last thing he thought he'd see when he got home is Jinyoung laying on his bed, half asleep, with soft tear tracks on his cheeks. Mark bit his lip and closed the door quietly, putting all of his stuff away while making sure he didn't wake up the sleeping mass on his bed. After he had everything put away he sat next to Jinyoung and gently brushed his fingers through his hair, not quite sure what to do with him. He jumped slightly when he saw the younger's eyes flutter open and couldn't help but let a frown form on his face when he saw how red his eyes are.

"Mark, I'm _sorry-_ "

Jinyoung cut himself off by grimacing at how shaky his voice was, and Mark just pulled him into his lap, hugging him close. He felt Jinyoung's frame start to shake and he rubbed his back soothingly, trying to get him to calm down.

"Why'd you leave...?"

"I-I just... Fuck, Mark, I'm sorry, you're gonna leave me if I tell you..."

"No I won't, I promise."

Mark cupped Jinyoung's face and looked him straight in the eye as he made his promise, swearing to himself he'd keep it no matter what.

"I... I love you, and I couldn't stand the thought of you loving someone else... I-I'm so sorry for hurting you..."

Mark was just as surprised as Jinyoung when they found their lips on each other's.

**Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904**


	10. I Love You

It was Saturday and early in the morning. Jinyoung stayed the night at Mark's house and Mark's parents were gone on a business trip so it was just them. It was about 10:00 but Mark didn't want to let go of Jinyoung who was sitting between his legs and had his head rested on his arm.

Mark's stomach made a loud, grumbling noise and he realized that its time for breakfast "I should probably make breakfast."  
Mark mumbled as he layed his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung muttered "No. Then you'd have to let go.."  
"But Jinyoooung!"  
"Fine. You can make your breakfast."  
Mark grinned, let go of Jinyoung and jumped off his bed.

Mark skipped into the kitchen and grabbed out things for making omelettes, Jinyoung following behind him. Mark looked behind himself and at Jinyoung "Nooo, go back, its supposed to be a surprise!"  
Jinyoung shook his head with a little smile and replied with "Fine."

Jinyoung flopped back onto Mark's bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind wandered and he thought of what he should do. Of course he's in love with Mark, but he can't be. That's why Mark didn't accept Jackson. So why would he be an exception?

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Mark busting through the door, two plates of omlettes in his hands. "Got 'em."  
He handed Jinyoung a plate and sat beside him with his own plate "This looks really good."   
Jinyoung says as he grabs the fork and instantly takes a bite.

It tasted like it was made by a professional. Jinyoung savored his first bite before devouring the rest. Mark watched him while eating his own omelette and laughed "Cute."  
"How are you so good at making these?"  
"I dunno. I took one cooking class in high school."  
"Only one?"  
"Yeah. Just one."  
"You're a god."  
Jinyoung mummbles with a mouthful of food "I guess I am."

They both finished their food and Mark grabbed their plates and walked down to the kitchen. He washed them off and ran upstairs to Jinyoung and jumped on him. Jinyoung screamed and Mark tickled him just making him giggle and scream more "Maaaark!"  
"What? You're cute when you laugh!"  
Jinyoung laughed so hard his stomach hurt and tears started to form in his eyes. He squirmed around to escape Mark's grasp and whined "Stooooooop."

Mark decided to stop and just lay on top of Jinyoung. Jinyoung closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Mark, breathing heavily. They laid there, Jinyoung running his hand through Mark's hair and Mark's head nuzzled in Jinyoung's neck

"You know what we should do?"  
Mark asks and looks up at Jinyoung "Hm?"  
"We should play Super Smash Bros."  
"I've never played, though.."  
"What?? Impossible."  
"I'm not a big video game guy."

Mark sat up and Jinyoung quietly whined when he wasn't holding him in his arms anymore. "Let's go!"  
Mark leaped off the bed and held Jinyoung's hand, leading him to his Nintendo Wii. He turned on the console and handed a remote to Jinyoung who looked at the remote with a blank face "Have you never played a Wii?"  
"All we have at my house is an xbox.."  
"That's the saddest thing I heard in a while."  
Mark says as he laid his legs in Jinyoung's lap "It doesn't bother me."  
Jinyoung said as he pulled Mark closer and Mark started up the game "Okay. I have an idea."  
Mark stated and looked at him "And what's that?"  
"Whoever wins the round has to dare the other person to do something."  
"Really now?"  
Mark nodded quickly and Jinyoung sighed "Fine."

Long story short, Jinyoung is a beast and beat Mark. Mark looked at him in awe "But you've never played.."  
"I wanted to win."  
"Well, I was taking it easy on you anyway."  
"I get to dare you something."  
"Okay. Hit me with your best shot."  
"I dare you to kiss me."  
Mark smiled a cute smile "Woooow such a risky dare, there."  
Jinyoung pouted "Hey! I can dare you whatever I want to dare you."

Mark grinned and sat himself on Jinyoung's lap. He lifted up Jinyoung's chin with his thumb and his forefinger and they both couldn't stop smiling even when their lips met. It wasn't much of a kiss because they spent the entirety of it giggling against each others lips. But even so, it was still sweet. Mark pressed his forehead against Jinyoung's forehead and looked in Jinyoung's eyes, his own eyes sparkling.

"Wanna play another round. I have a dare I really want to dare you."  
"Just dare me."  
"But that's not fair. I have to win first."  
"I don't care."  
"Fine! I dare you to eat a raw egg with chocolate."  
"The fuck?"  
"That's it. You gonna back down?"  
"Wha- No! Of course not. I don't back down."  
"Alright. Let's go then."

Mark stood up and helped up Jinyoung, leading him to the kitchen and getting the stuff. Jinyoung had an unsettling feeling in his stomach "This is going to be nasty.. I gave you such a nice dare!!"  
Mark handed Jinyoung the stuff and shouted "Eat it! Go!"  
Jinyoung stuffed it all in his mouth before instantly spitting it out in the trash "Ewwww."

Mark held onto his stomach and couldn't help but laugh hysterically "You're so mean Mark!"  
Mark held onto his stomach from laughing so hard and Jinyoung tried to wash out the putrid taste with water but failed miserably "The taste is still in my mouth!!"  
Mark hit his hand against the table from laughing so hard and managed to say through laughs "You actually did it..."  
"Duh!"

Mark wiped a few tears from his eyes and picked up Jinyoung "Stop! You betrayed me with that dare! I'm not forgiving you!"  
Mark dropped him on the couch and jumped on him "No! I'm not letting you win!! You put me through physical pain!"

Mark leaned forward and locked his lips with Jinyoung's and despite what Jinyoung had said before, he still kissed back. That one small kiss led to a small make out session and once Mark parted from the kiss first he looked at Jinyoung and analyzed just how beautiful the boy in front of him was. He smiled and pecked his lips, muttering "I love you, Jinyoung."  
Without thinking of Jackson, Mark's parents, or anything else that could go wrong, Jinyoung responded back with "I love you too, Mark."  
Mark grinned a grin so wide it hurt and kissed Jinyoung again.

**Admin:[JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)**

 


	11. Mean Girls

They spent the rest of the day cuddling and having soft make-out sessions while random movies played in the background. Eventually Jinyoung wound up in Mark's lap while they ate and watched Mean Girls, Jinyoung's back against Mark's chest.

Mark set aside his now empty plate and smirked mischievously as he got an idea. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist as he slowly started pressing kisses against the younger's neck, causing him to subconsciously whine and choke on his noodles.

"Mark, don't do that!" Jinyoung scolded, but the affect of it was lessened by the bright blush on his face. Mark just chuckled and leaned back, focusing in on the movie.  
•  
•  
•  
The movie ended, and Jinyoung groaned when he realized Mark was asleep. That wouldn't be a super big deal if it wasn't for the fact that Mark had him locked in his arms. Jinyoung grinned as he got an idea for payback for Mark's little stunt from earlier. He licked his lips and slowly dipped down so he could mouth along Mark's neck, smirking to himself when he heard the older groan in his sleep.

"Marky, wake up~" Jinyoung purred as he nipped a bruise onto the juncture of Mark's jaw.

Mark's eyes fluttered open as his hands went to Jinyoung's hips and a small smirk formed on his face. "What're you doing?

"Nothing." Jinyoung giggled softly as he continued making marks down his neck, drowning in the soft sounds Mark was making.

Mark pulled his head away, and Jinyoung started to whine before being promptly cut off by Mark pulling him into a hungry kiss. Mark trailed his kisses down Jinyoung's jawline and neck as his hands skated down to grab at his ass.

"A-Ah, fuck, _Mark-_ "

"Mark?"

Both of their heads snapped toward the doorway, and Mark's stomach dropped when he heard his father walk in.  
  


**Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904**

 


	12. Don't Hurt Him

They could hear the front door click open and Mark quickly pulled the blankets over him and Jinyoung.  "Mark!  You never got the dishes done!"  
"Ah..  Yeah..  I'll get to that..  Eventually."  
"Do it now, Mark."  
Silence.  Mark didn't know what to do or what to say so he sat there, holding Jinyoung close to his body.  What would they do if they knew? 

Both of them waited a few seconds until their lips were instinctively drawn to each others and Mark had situated himself on top of Jinyoung. 

They both knew this was a bad idea but they couldn't stop themselves and once the door to Mark's room opened, neither of them knew what to do.

"What the **fuck** is going on here?!!"  
"Dad.."  
Mark quickly got off Jinyoung and Mark's dad stomped towards Mark and slapped him.  Mark held onto his face and Jinyoung sat up "That's unacceptable."  
Mark looked at Jinyoung and shook his head, tears stuck in his eyes "Jinyoung, you need to go home."  
"No!  He **hurt** you."  
Suddenly Mark's dad went off on him "Don't you remember what we told you?!!  You're supposed to be perfect in every way possible.  How could you mess up something like this!!  You can't be gay I won't accept that!!"  
His dad was yelling at him and Mark was looking at the ground and sobbing "Im sorry."  
The most embarrassing part for Mark is that Jinyoung was sitting right there "You can't get anything right!"  
"Dad I'm 19.. Let me live..  I'm an adult now."  
"You're in my house which means you have to live under **my** rules!!"  
"Okay.."  
"Break up with him."  
"What?  No!"

Mark didn't even realize he was shaking until he felt Jinyoung hold his hand and squeeze it.  He held Jinyoung's hand back and just sobbed as his dad screamed at him about how he's a nuisance and a mistake to the family. 

His dad left Mark to talk to his mom and Jinyoung's first instinct was to throw his arms around Mark and Mark hid his face in his neck.  He waited three minutes until he managed to wimper "Jinyoung..  You should probably go.."  
Jinyoung holds Mark closer and shakes his head "No.."  
"Please..  I don't want you to be in the middle of this.."  
"I don't want him to hurt you.."  
"I'll be fine.. I'm strong.."  
"Mark.."  
Weak sobs escaped Mark's lips making Jinyoung's heart ache and making him want to do anything he can to cheer up his boy "Jinyoung please.."  
"I'm not leaving you alone.."  
"Okay.."  
Mark mummbles so quietly it was hard to hear him.  Jinyoung pulled Mark closer and stroked his fingers through his hair "We can go to my house."  
"My dad won't let me.."  
Mark mumbles into Jinyoung's neck as he let Jinyoung slowly calm him down.

"Jinyoung.."  
"Hm?"  
"I love you..  You know that, right?"  
"I love you too.  I won't let him hurt you again.  You're precious and cute and beautiful and you deserve the world.  You're too sweet to be hurt like this."  
"Thank you, Jinyoung..  I dont know what I'd do if I didn't have you.."  
"You'd choose Jackson."  
"Jinyoung."  
Mark sat up and looked Jinyoung in the eye "You aren't Jackson and you're so much better to me then he is.  I love you so much.  Yes, I did like Jackson.  I fell for Jackson but when I met you."  
Mark held Jinyoung's face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs against his boyfriend's cheeks "I realized that you were what I wanted.  You were there for me when I felt like my world was falling apart.  With Jackson I felt like if my dad were to find out about my crush on him everything would be over and that I'd just have to leave him.  But with you."  
Mark leaned over until his lips were about to touch Jinyoung's and he whispered "I would go through hell and back if it meant to stay with you."

Jinyoung smiled the widest smile he could manage as he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and giggled "That was so cheesy."  
"I was telling the truth!"  
Mark defended himself as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist "I don't care what my dad says, I'm not going to break up with you.  And if you were Jackson..  I would have already broken up with you."  
"You're too precious for me to handle, Mark."  
And with that they were instantly drawn to each others lips.

After a long drawn out kiss Jinyoung parted from it.  Mark looked at him and leaned over to kiss him again.  Jinyoung had to refrain himself from giving in and kissing Mark again "We need to go.."  
"But..."  
"You're coming home with me."  
Jinyoung stood up, bringing Mark with him and held his hand "We're going to be quiet and-"  
Mark had already started to open his window and since his room was in the basement it wouldn't be complete hell getting out of his room.  Mark climbed out his window and helped Jinyoung out as well. 

They both ran far away from Mark's house and were both just casually walking now.  Jinyoung's dorms were farther away and it was freezing outside.  Mark looked at Jinyoung and nudged him "Jinyoung."  
"Hm?"  
"I'm gonna tickle you."  
"Don't you dare."  
"I'm gonna get youuu."  
"No!!"  
Mark got his arms out and ready to tickle Jinyoung and Jinyoung ran off "You can't get me alive!!!"  
"Yes I CAN!!"  
"You're a..  A monster..  A **tickle** monster!!"  
Mark ran after him and Jinyoung sprinted, fearing his life "I can't let you get me!!"

Mark smiled a huge smile that hurt as he giggled and 'ran'.  He was just going easy on Jinyoung to make the boy feel like he was running fast.  Then he'd attack him. 

Jinyoung smiled at the fact he was actually outrunning Mark.  He yelled out behind him "You can't get me!"  
And at that he felt two strong arms lift his small body off the ground and he screamed "Nooo!!"  
Mark grinned and squeezed his boyfriend so tightly it almost made his breath leave him and Jinyoung giggled and said, his voice an octave higher "Maaark!  Let me down!!"  
"No."  
Jinyoung squirmed around and Mark just laughed his adorable laugh and turned Jinyoung around so he'd face Mark.  Jinyoung poked Mark's chest and stated "You're lucky I love you.  Because if not I would've smacked you by now."  
Mark giggled and pecked Jinyoung's lips "You're my favorite person."  
Jinyoung responded by pressing his lips back against Mark's.

Admin: [JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)

 


	13. French Toast

Mark woke up the next morning with a sleeping Jinyoung in his arms, and he honestly never felt happier. He recognized that they were at Jinyoung's house and he groaned when he checked his phone.

_27 missed calls from Mom_   
_2 missed calls from Dad_

Mark sat up and started stressing over whether or not to call them back. He heard Jinyoung whine softly and snuggle closer to him, and he looked down just in time to see his boyfriend blink sleepily up at him. Mark thought he might legitimately combust from all the cuteness. He ran his hands through Jinyoung's soft black hair and smiled. "Good morning, Baby."

"Morning." Jinyoung smiled as he tilted Mark's phone screen down so he could see it, and mar felt his heart clench when he saw the pout forming on Jinyoung's face. "Are you gonna call them back?"

"Maybe... I think I might just text my mom, she's a lot more understanding than my dad..."

Mark couldn't stop the smile forming on his face as Jinyoung slid into his lap and pecked his lips. "No matter what, I'll stay by your side." Mark blushed and rolled his eyes, pretending like his heart didn't just combust and his stomach didn't fill with butterflies.

"I know."

Jinyoung nuzzled into his chest so Mark wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder as he texted his mom. He felt soft vibrations against his chest and chuckled when he realized what his boyfriend was humming.

"Really? _Soulmate_?"

"Oh shut up, Zico and IU's voices sound good together."

Mark sighed as he saw his mother leave him on read and buried his face in Jinyoung's shoulder, searching for any form of comfort. He felt Jinyoung put comforting little butterfly kisses along his shoulder and he couldn't help but melt as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. "Mark? Baby, are you okay?"

Mark nodded slightly and tried to fight back tears as clung to Jinyoung. "I just don't get why I can't be good enough for anyone..."

"You're good enough for me!"

Mark scoffed. "You're the only one who thinks that."

Jinyoung sighed and laid them down so that Mark was wrapped up in his arms. He cupped Mark's face and tilted it up so he could cover it in soft kisses, and he smiled when he heard Mark giggle. "Stttoooopppp!!"

"Why? I thought you like it when I kiss you."

"I do! But those are like teasing kisses, if you're gonna kiss me, do it properly."

Jinyoung smirked and quickly hovered over Mark before leaning down and kissing him roughly, the entire kiss just being a mess of tongues and teeth. He pulled away a minute later and smirked down at Mark, who was now panting.

"Like that?"

" _Fuck,_ definitely like that."

Jinyoung giggled a bit before pecking his lips one last time and climbing off the bed. "I'm gonna go make us breakfast-" He paused and watched in awe as Mark backflipped off the bed, landed perfectly, and then walk into the hallway like he didn't just do some freaky gymnastics stuff.

"Do you have eggs, bread, fruit, and a bit of flower?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll make us French toast." Mark smiled warmly before going into the kitchen and started rummaging through it. Jinyoung walked in behind him and whined.

"I wanted to be nice and cook you something."

Mark chuckled and pecked his cheek as he walked by to set the stuff on the counter. "Jinyoungie, not to be mean, but one time you set the microwave on fire while trying to make leftovers."

Jinyoung was quiet after that.  
•  
•  
•  
"This is so good what the hellll," Jinyoung mumbled around a mouth full of food and Mark giggled and rolled his eyes as he finished his own plate. Mark sighed and picked his phone up when it dinged, and rubbed his fingers against his temple when he read it.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just Jackson- don't worry about it, finish your food." Mark leaned across the table and pecked Jinyoung's lips before settling back in his seat.

Mark ran his hands through his hair and set his phone aside, giving Jinyoung a tired smile. "I love you so much."

Jinyoung blushed and couldn't knock the smile off his face. "I love you too."  
  


**Admin:** **[IHateuSnakeu6904](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IHateuSnakeu6904) **

 


	14. Sick

Jinyoung walked to his class and sighed.  Mark couldn't get there due to a fever he had gotten.  Jinyoung would stay with him but Mark insisted on Jinyoung going to school so Mark would know what he missed.

Jackson stepped in front of Jinyoung and Jinyoung gave him a dark, pissed off look "What do you want?"  
"Where's Mark?"  
"Sick.  Of your shit."  
"He was my best friend.  Did you see how much he cared about me before."  
"Jackson.  I don't want to hear your stupid rant."  
"He will do the same thing to you."  
"Shut up."  
"He's going to put all his trust in you.  Just to tear your heart into pieces.  You shouldn't trust him.  He'll hurt you like he hurt me.  I'm trying to help you."  
"I don't want your help, Jackson."  
"Fine."  
Jackson glared at him before turning around and walking off.

Jinyoung scoffed and walked to his class, muttering "Bitch.."

That day Jackson didn't go to class.  He went straight to Jinyoung's dorm.  He walked into the dorm that Jinyoung's roommate had left unlocked.  Jackson walked straight to Jinyoung's bed which Mark was sleeping in. 

Jackson shook Mark awake and Mark slowly looked at Jackson, his eyes just barely open "Jackson..  Go away."  
"No."  
"What do you want.."  
"You really got Jinyoung head over heels for you, didn't you?"  
".."  
"I wonder when you're going to break **his** heart too."  
"Jackson.."  
"People like you deserve a special place in hell."  
".."  
"Mark.  Jinyoung is going to leave eventually.  And when he leaves I'm not coming back to you."  
"He wouldn't..."  
"Are you going to ignore him too?  What happened to us?  What happened to **our** friendship?"  
"I'm sorry, Jackson..  But I don't feel good and I really don't want to deal with you right now."  
"If you haven't had met Jinyoung you'd want me to stay."  
"Jackson..  My head hurts and I want to sleep."  
"Jinyoung's going to find out how much of a terrible person you are and once he's gone, you won't have anyone."  
Mark felt tears slowly roll down his cheeks "Stop.."  
"No.  I'm not going to stop.  You need to go home.  Ignore Jinyoung.  Because that's what you do to people who care about you and love you."  
"I wouldn't ever do that to Jinyoung."  
After that statement Jackson slapped Mark so it'd hurt and Mark started to wimper and sob "Then why did you do it to me?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"No you're not.  If you were sorry you would have talked to me again.  You deserve everyone to leave you and die alone."

With that Jackson left and slammed the door behind him. Mark just cried alone, his head pounding from his sickness and what Jackson just said "He's right..  I'm a horrible person."

 

 

Admin: [JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)

 


	15. Babydoll

Jinyoung walked into his dorm with a smile on his face, happy that he'll be able to see Mark again. He set down his bags and walked to his room, and his smile fell the second he saw Mark. His baby had tear tracks all over his face, and there was a bright red impact mark on his left cheek. He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly tried waking Mark up by peppering his face in kisses.

"Babydoll, wake up."

Mark's eyes fluttered open and Jinyoung felt like he got shot. The second the dazed look from sleep had gone away, it had been replaced with sadness. Jinyoung pulled Mark into his lap and kissed him sweetly, becoming more worried when Mark didn't kiss back.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve you."

Jinyoung's eyes widened slightly- Mark sounded so numb, and it made his chest clench up in ways he didn't like.

"What? Of course you do, you're my baby! I love you, you deserve me." Jinyoung smiled softly and laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss against Mark's jaw. "Why do you think you don't deserve me?"

"Jackson showed up... H-He said I don't deserve you and t-that I'm just gonna hurt you a-and that I deserve to be alone!" At this point, Mark was shaking and crying and Jinyoung couldn't figure out what to do. He pulled Mark closer to him and carded his fingers through his hair, rubbing his back with his free hand. "H-He said you're gonna leave me..."

Jinyoung felt his blood boil. "Baby, I want you to look at me and listen very closely, okay?"

Mark slowly peeked up at Jinyoung but didn't loosen his grip on him. He was holding onto him like Jinyoung was just going to suddenly vanish.

"I love you. I love you more than anything in this life, and everything Jackson said isn't true. You deserve the world, and I'll go through hell and back to keep you happy." Jinyoung cupped Mark's face and frowned again when his thumb brushed against the quickly forming bruise on his cheek. "Did... did Jackson hit you...?"

Mark bit his lip and looked down before nodding slightly. "I-I said I'd never hurt you and t-then he smacked me..."

Jinyoung was on the verge of murder. Jackson had the fucking nerve to come into _his_ dorm, hurt _his_ baby mentally and physically, and tell him that he's gonna leave him... Jinyoung wanted to beat Jackson's fucking skull in. He snapped out of his aggressive thoughts when he heard Mark whine. He looked up at him and tilted his head before pecking his lips.

"Y-Your eyes looked scary..."

Jinyoung smiled softly and pulled Mark into a slightly longer kiss. "Sorry, Baby, I'm just angry at Jackson. He hurt my baby boy..." Jinyoung sighed and looked down, closing his eyes as he reined in his anger. He felt Mark press little kisses against his temple and cheek, and a smile flittered onto his face again.

"You know I love you, right? I promise I'll never leave you."

Mark giggled and held out his pinkie. "I love you too."

Jinyoung chuckled and looped their pinkies together before tugging Mark closer and kissing him until he was breathless.  
  


**Admin** **[IHateuSnakeu6904](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IHateuSnakeu6904) **

 


End file.
